To Be Or Not To Be Single
by kanamiya-akira
Summary: Crawford realises that he is steadily approaching 30 and happens to be the only unattached one of Schwarz


"Hey Nagi, do you happen to know any posh restaurants that are affordable," a certain knife-licking, one-eyed, maniacal psychopath, strait- jacket-adoring Irish asked. "I see, so we are in the same problem Farferello," the raven-haired, baby-blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion crashing Japanese replied as he surveyed his wallet, "I just can't figure out where to bring my darling out tonight..." As the knife-licking, one- eyed, maniacal psychopath, strait-jacket-adoring Irish and the raven- haired, baby-blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion crashing Japanese were tearing off their hair in frustration, a dignified business-man like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American walked into the room. At once, light bulbs appeared at the heads of both of them.  
  
"My do you look so dashing today Crawford!" the raven-haired, baby-blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion crashing Japanese gushed in admiration.  
  
"Our great, almighty leader! Would you care for a cup of coffee?" the knife-licking, one-eyed, maniacal psychopath, strait-jacket-adoring Irish chorused, rushing to the dignified business-man like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American's side.  
  
"Cut the crap! What do both of you want?  
  
"Well Crawford-sama, you see, it's Valentine's Day today..."  
  
"And we would like to ask for a leave and some cash..."  
  
Looking at the two in a bemused look, the dignified business-man like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American simply turned down their request. After all, today was just a normal day which required them to do their normal jobs. They had received a job to assassinate a certain businessman and certainly, under no circumstances would Crawford let two of his members sneak away for a dinner by the moonlight.  
  
"Nagi, I would have expected this. But YOU?!?!?!"  
  
"Hey! What do you mean by that?!?! After all, I AM a normal human," the knife-licking, one-eyed, maniacal psychopath, strait-jacket-adoring Irish replied in an insulted tone, arms akimbo. "Besides, Sara-chan has showed me that there is more to life than just giving myself another wunderful scar. Oh Sara! She is the blade of my ginsu knife, the dried blood on my new scar, the missing eyeball in my left socket! How do I love her!"  
  
The response to this loving, tender show of passion was immediately rewarded with looks of disgust from the other two. However, Farferello's onslaught of feelings was futile as he received yet another no.  
  
"But Crawford..." the love-stricken Romeos protested in utmost sadness. Still, a firm, strict "no" was all they received.  
  
In respond to this lack of mercy, the devils in the knife-licking, one- eyed, maniacal psychopath, strait-jacket-adoring Irish and the raven- haired, baby-blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion crashing Japanese were unleashed. Love was overtaken by hate.  
  
"Well Crawford, if you don't let us go, we will announce to WeiB that you wear hello kitty un..." the raven-haired, baby-blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion crashing Japanese retorted when suddenly his mouth was sealed by the hand of the dignified business-man like, calmly collected, serious- secretary looking, spectacled American. "And if I'm not allowed to see my love, I will reveal to Schreient about your obsession for Sweet Valley High boo..." the knife-licking, one-eyed, maniacal psychopath, strait-jacket- adoring Irish was about to continue when he suffered a similar fate like the raven-haired, baby-blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion crashing Japanese.  
  
"What the hell do you both want?!?!?"  
  
"A day off and about two hundred bucks each..." the pair glowered with greed.  
  
"Why that's blackmail! Besides, what about the mission?!?!?" the (now un- ) dignified business-man like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American.  
  
"Well, if not, I'm afraid that I may gain this sudden urge to talk more than I should..." the raven-haired, baby-blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion crashing Japanese drawled on with a my-patience-is-running-out look imprinted on his face.  
  
"And I may start conversing with Schreient more..." the knife-licking, one- eyed, maniacal psychopath, strait-jacket-adoring Irish lingered on with the you-had-better-give-up-or-else look carved in his face.  
  
Frustrated, the (now un-) dignified business-man like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American reached deep into his wallet and threw out four hundred dollars onto the table. Smirking with gleeful looks, the knife-licking, one-eyed, maniacal psychopath, strait-jacket- adoring Irish and the raven-haired, baby-blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion- crashing Japanese grabbed the notes and made a dash to the door. Well, the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American realized that he had two members gone for tonight's mission. Luckily, he still had someone else to rely on. Someone else who was much more responsible. At this very moment, a hunky carrot-top, smirking-all-the-time, clairol's-herbal-essence using German sauntered into the room.  
  
"Good to see you Schuldig after two of our very own members just betrayed us to go out with their girlfriends just because today's Valentine's Day. Brainless twits. Anyway, I hope you remembered that we have a mission tonight!" the dignified business-man like, calmly collected, serious- secretary looking, spectacled American said.  
  
"Well....actually...I was planning to ask you for a day's leave. I'm also kinda short of cash now so..." the hunky carrot-top, smirking-all-the-time, clairol's-herbal-essence using German answered in a oops-I-forgot-again tone.  
  
"WHAT ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? AND WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH ?!?!?!?!?!?! AREN"T YOU SINGLE ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Well, actually I've been seeing this certain girl for sometime behind... So can I please leave?"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I here am TRYING to get to WORK while you people who call yourselves my TEAM MATES are THROWING all the WORK to ME just because of a couple of DATES?!?!?!?!?!? Anyway, NO means NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the very enraged, (now un-) dignified business-man like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American hollered at the hunky carrot- top, smirking-all-the-time, clairol's-herbal-essence using German.  
  
"Well Crawford, if you don't let me have a well-deserved break and cash, I will publicise to Schweigen that you hug a teletubbies stuffed-toy to bed everynig..." the hunky carrot-top, smirking-all-the-time, clairol's-herbal- essence using German was about to follow up when a hand covered his mouth.  
  
"Is this blackmail Schuldig?" the infuriated (now un-) dignified business- man like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American stared angrily at the hunky carrot-top, smirking-all-the-time, clairol's- herbal-essence using German.  
  
"Why yes Braddie... now hand over the dough!"  
  
The dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American furiously threw two hundred bucks on the table. However, "too little" was the answer. At this point, the (now un-) dignified business-man like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American was trying to stop himself from ripping his fellow comrade (?) apart but nevertheless, he threw down another hundred dollar bill. At once, the hunky carrot-top, smirking-all-the-time, clairol's- herbal-essence using German grabbed the cash readily and ran out of the hotel suite.  
  
Well, make that ONE member left for the mission tonight. The dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American was now smoking fumes and was in a very bad mood. No matter what, he could not see the mentality of his supposed teammates. How could they give up a mission and blackmail him just to serenade some girl with a banjo?!?!? At first, it was not so bad as only the raven-haired, baby- blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion-crashing Japanese was involved with a female. Still, it was quite disastrous especially since the female happened to be from a rival group, Schreient, with the brain cells of a toddler. However, a collapsing mansion did the trick and he never messed around with the 's love life again. Next on the list was the knife-licking, one-eyed, maniacal psychopath, strait-jacket-adoring Irish. Within a single day, he had succumbed to some girl from Rosen Kreuz just because she crooned out some "Anata no itami, atashi o kanjiteiru" crap to him. Seriously, he much preferred the knife-licking, one-eyed, maniacal psychopath, strait-jacket- adoring Irish as compared to the cheeseball lover. Yet, he gave up persuading him after a while. Certainly, he did not want to lose a valuable member and did not want to gain some extra scars. The hunky carrot-top, smirking-all-the-time, clairol's-herbal-essence using German was another story. For sometime, he had been making unknown frequent trips and this caught the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American's notice. However, he forced himself to believe that his teammate was not as shallow as the other two. After all, he had never caught him with a bunch of flowers or a kiss mark before. Never would he expect that his worst nightmare had been confirmed today.  
  
Nagi and Tot, Farfarello and Sara, Schuldig and a mystery person (hopefully female). Which meant...which meant that Crawford was the only bachelor left in the team.  
  
"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This can't be true!!!!!!!!!" the collected screamed in horror. No! He certainly could not afford to lose control. He had to stay calm, stay cool. Yeah...... After all, what was wrong with being single? Being single meant dates with tons of women, free from a jealous eye, not having to get into the good books of family members and other desirable luxuries. Yet, the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American couldn't quite remember the last time he had been surrounded by tons of sexy women. In fact, a certain aura of loneliness seemed to surround him. "Nah, being single is the best. After all, who has the most fun in this team?" the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American said to himself in a bid to comfort himself. However, it was quite apparent that it was always he that stayed back every weekend night and that the raven-haired, baby-blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion- crashing Japanese and the knife-licking, one-eyed, maniacal psychopath, strait-jacket-adoring Irish who were the ones coming home at midnight (sometimes past), with a lipstick mark on the cheek. Sometimes, the knife- licking, one-eyed, maniacal psychopath, strait-jacket-adoring Irish didn't even come back until the next day. As for the hunky carrot-top, smirking- all-the-time, clairol's-herbal-essence using German , he never failed to disappear almost anytime when he thought no one was watching. Though there were no visible kiss marks or sulphurous perfume smell, there were strange tell-tale signs like a slightly bruised arm the day after they had finished of Takatori. He was quite sure that the security guards were not that powerful to even slightly injure the . Yet, on the days after his disappearance at night, the hunky carrot-top, smirking-all-the-time, clairol's-herbal-essence using German seemed to be in a better mood. In other words, his teammates had been profiteering while he was evidently on the losing end. Enough said.  
  
"It makes no sense. Why the hell are those three blistering baboons having the time of their lives while I, the leader, am sitting here with no one around me? No! I cannot give up! I MUST enlighten them about the benefits of being single!" the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious- secretary looking, spectacled American proclaimed, stomping his way to the door. No matter what, he would stop those yarous from associating with certain someones forever!  
  
"So where are we going today Nagi-kun?" a bunny-holding, amoeba IQ, donut haired lass chirped as she clung onto the right arm of the raven-haired, baby- blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion-crashing Japanese. The youth immediately flushed up upon hearing the sweet voice of his lover and smiled gently to her, replying, "Well dear I've got two tickets for Titanic so...is it fine with you?" Squeaks of delight came from the lass as she gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek to thank him. The expression on his face was priceless as his shy-thermometer rose, crashing the thermometer bulb. Suddenly, his moment of happiness was broken as a furious (now un-) dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American came charging up to him a like a mad Spanish bull. "What's up Crawford? I thought you gave me a day's break?" the raven-haired, baby-blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion-crashing Japanese questioned in a slightly put-off tone. Without warning, the older man grabbed him by the scuff of his collar and dragged him away, leaving a very puzzled bunny-holding, amoeba IQ, donut-haired lass behind.  
  
"Farf dear, so what's the plan for today?" the asked her boyfriend tenderly as they strolled down the streets as the chowed on a rum and rasins ice cream cone. "Well, since I got my pay today, why don't we go for a river boat ride? We can go for some Italian food after that ne?" he answered to the scar of his life. "Oh Farf! You are so...so nice to me..." the commented gently, staring into her lover's eyes. "Oh Sara-chan..." he answered, looking at her fondly, moving his head closer to her for a kiss when... "FAFARELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a herd of stomping buffaloes came by, snatched the and dragged him away.  
  
"So where do you want to go today?" the hunky carrot-top, smirking-all- the-time, clairol's-herbal-essence using German sunnily asked the aloofly cold, dagger-wielding, ran-like, accounts-hating ice maiden. It was an interesting contrast to fellow patrons of the theme park, watching a bright orange mop attempting to communicate with a sulky bluish-black statue. Yet, the hunky carrot-top, smirking-all-the-time, clairol's-herbal-essence using German did not seem to be a least bit upset. "The Ferris Wheel looks fun! How about trying that out? Or maybe the haunted house would suit you since you can meet your fellow icy corp..." he commented, narrowly missing a striking elbow. "Hey, don't get mad okay?" the hunky carrot-top, smirking- all-the-time, clairol's-herbal-essence using German grinned at his girlfriend, "After all, today's our first Valentine Day's date together..." Saying this in a serious and gentle tone, he placed his arm over her right shoulder. He could feel the muscles slightly tensing up but this ceased in a second or two. The hunky carrot-top, smirking-all-the-time, clairol's- herbal-essence using German had waited a long while for this perfect moment and he was sure that she would give in today. At least, until a stampede of wild elephants came dashing through, pulled him by his arm and took him away.  
  
"CRAWFORD!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?!?!?!?!?!?" the other three Schwarz members shouted at the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American. After all, all of them had been having the time of their lives when they were rudely interrupted by their leader. Sighing, the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American ordered them to sit on the grassy patch as he made his speech.  
  
"Friends, comrades, lend me your ears!" he droned in that usual tone of his, "Let me ask what is just so good in getting yourselves girlfriends? Do you realise how much you all are missing out? You people are missing out a bunch of wild parties, hot sexy babes and free nights! What do you all get in return? Just another mother who nags the hell out of you! Being single is the GREATEST thing in this world! Remember that!"  
  
"Well, actually I don't see you attending any wild parties or having a harem of hot sexy women. Besides, Tot-chan and I always hang out at the latest parties and we are doing find."  
  
"Speaking of wild, Sara-chan and I get wild weekly. I don't remember you even dating a woman, not to mention, 'wild'."  
  
"Yeah, and your idea of free nights is one of sitting in front of your computer, trying to sort out accounts, finding new jobs and managing the whole team. Some fun huh?"  
  
"Well...I...at least I have freedom while you guys are just a bunch of tied- down slaves!" the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious- secretary looking, spectacled American protested, in a bid to convince his team-mates.  
  
"Tied-down? I don't really think so coz Tot-chan respects me a lot and lets me make most of the decisions."  
  
"Not to mention that being in love IS a great feeling. Man, it's just as good as hacking Takatori. No, make that a hundred times better!"  
  
"Hmmmm, and just why are you so persistent in trying to convince us? Aha! I see, so you feel that your position is threatened being the only single member of the team!"  
  
"WHAT?!? I...I...never ever thought of such a thing Schuldig. You must have read my mind wrongly...." the (now un-) dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American spluttered in a very apparent way.  
  
"Awwwwww, poor Bradley is worried coz he feels that he is unwanted!" the hunky carrot-top, smirking-all-the-time, clairol's-herbal-essence using German smirked, wrapping an arm around the (now un-) dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American's shoulder.  
  
"And just why not? After all, even the WeiB members are already attached! Let me recap for you. That Ran boy has got a Sakura and a Hikaru pining after him, the soccer boy has a Akiko as his girlfriend, the playboy has a sexy Kasumi and even the barbie boy has a new girlfriend! Meaning, you are the only SINGLE and UNWANTED male in the whole show." the knife-licking, one-eyed, maniacal psychopath, strait-jacket-adoring Irish rattled on, playing with his new dagger simultaneously.  
  
"Point agreed Farfarello! Even those two oldies (Persia and Takatori) have their own women! Fancy you losing out to a pair of antique foggies. Let me tell you, living girlfriends are essential. That is the one of the only ways to combat against those yaoi fics written by some of our fans. The more you are involved with a girl, the less they will bother about you since you have become such a romantic person," the raven-haired, baby-blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion-crashing Japanese continued, whipping out a laptop, accessing Microsoft Excel. "Look here Crawford," he said, pointing to a line graph on the spreadsheet, "As you can see, there have been more and more yaoi fics about you recently as three of us have publicised to the WKML and WKFFML about our steady, secure relationships. Thus, the yaoi fics about us have slightly decreased. As for you, more and more have been churning out day by day. I mean, look here!" The raven-haired, baby-blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion-crashing Japanese then accessed the internet to a few yaoi WebPages, evidently flooded with yaoi fics centering about the . "CrawfordxPersia, CrawfordxMasafumi...why, there's even a CrawfordxBotan here!" the raven-haired, baby-blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion-crashing Japanese pointed out to his team leader.  
  
"Not to mention, getting a girlfriends gives you all the perks we three have been receiving! Sara-chan is really hot man! Do not hesitate any longer Crawford for the number of living single females in this show has been steadily decreasing..."  
  
"Hey wait a minute! We are Schwarz, the baddies of this show! Are we really going to reduce ourselves to a pile of purring kitties like WeiB?!? We have a reputation and we MUST keep it!"  
  
"And just for what? Insensitive baddies are out since the women nowadays go for guys that can really care for her! Trust me! According to my statistics, your number of female fans has been decreasing! Only in getting a girlfriend will you prove to the world that you are not that bad! Plus, your female fans will get jealous and develop a greater loyalty and love towards you! Plus, you don't really have to get a serious girlfriend... Face it Crawford! SNAGs (senstive new age guys) like us are good catches now! We are the desired male breed of the women nowadays!" the hunky carrot-top, smirking-all-the-time, clairol's-herbal-essence using German added on.  
  
"Therefore, you MUST get a girlfriend too!" the three chorused with great determination.  
  
The dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American sweatdropped in view of this parade of confidence. Yet, there was an element of truth in what his team members had said. Maybe he should consider getting a woman for himself. However, a flying umbrella and dagger flew past his teammates' heads, stabbing him squarely on the forehead, causing serious bleeding. Without a word, the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American "oroed" and fell to the ground, unconscious. Suddenly, three beautiful girls came running to the scene and each grabbed their respective boyfriends.  
  
"Nagi-kun, daijoubu ka?" the bunny-holding, amoeba IQ, donut haired lass asked her boyfriend most concernly. "Boku wa iin da... Tot-chan," the raven- haired, baby-blued eyed, dolly-faced, mansion-crashing Japanese said gently to his lover, staring at her fondly with his beautiful eyes. Then, he took her hand and the couple left the bloody scene.  
  
"Farfie-chan! Dai...daijoubu ka? Atashi wa kimi ga totemo shinpai ne!" the tearfully sobbed as she hugged her lover. "Sara-chan, go...gomen ne..." the knife-licking, one-eyed, maniacal psychopath, strait-jacket-adoring Irish replied tenderly, stroking her hair with his hand. Silently, they left, hugging each other round the waist.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you ask me whether I am alright or not?" the hunky carrot- top, smirking-all-the-time, clairol's-herbal-essence using German asked his girlfriend with exaggerated disappointment. "Why should I? You are not dead anyway so I have no reason to care," the aloofly cold, dagger-wielding, ran- like, accounts-hating ice maiden sulked back at him. Yet, the dagger planted firmly in the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious- secretary looking, spectacled American's forehead spoke the truth. Smiling at her, he suddenly grabbed her, carrying her in his arms. "Ja, ikuzo!" he grinned, walking off with a slightly blushing aloofly cold, dagger- wielding, ran-like, accounts-hating ice maiden.  
  
"Ow...my head hurts..." the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American grumbled as he regained his conscious. "Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked as he opened his eyes. It was Weiß minus their leader. "You... Weiß! Get out of my way!" the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American growled, attempting to punch them all. However, all three dodged the blow. "Stay cool man! We are only trying to help you!" a lanky, honey- coloured, noodle-haired, shades bearing, women-lover protested. Yet, to the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American, help from Weiß was like Schuldig shaving his hair bald- something impossible.  
  
"Don't worry, we are only helping you to address your woman problems," a feminish, sweet shounen, dart-throwing, missing-memory youth added. Woman problems? Upon those two simple words came an avalanche of protests from the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American.  
  
"But guys, isn't this a bit too..."  
  
"Nonsense! Our dear little Crawfie here needs help!" the lanky, honey- coloured, noodle-haired, shades bearing, women-lover replied, shutting his friend's mouth. "Anyway, we found you lying at the park with a dagger and an umbrella stuck in your forehead. Don't worry. We have already successfully pulled them out!"  
  
"Then...then how did you know?"  
  
"You were talking in your sleep," the feminish, sweet shounen, dart- throwing, missing-memory youth explained, "Anyway, we have decided to help you with your problems."  
  
"Yeah, great advice from the greatest womanizer in this whole series practically guarantees you success (though I'm not responsible for failures)! Well, I would have taught you everything today if I could but my Kasumi-chan is waiting for me now so I can only give a little advice. First, select a target. Second, go for a date. Third, well this is optional but you can book a hotel room for the night.  
  
"Pardon me but elaboration please."  
  
"Well I would actually worry for you Crawford coz the only single, available, living girl in this series is Birman. Anyway, I don't really think she would like you..." the feminish, sweet shounen, dart-throwing, missing-memory youth stuttered to the slightly insulted the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American.  
  
"Well, there's actually Aya-chan too... not to mention she is in the bloom of her youth..." the lanky, honey-coloured, noodle-haired, shades bearing, women-lover continued despite some apparent violent protests from a certain boy-next-door looking, squeaky clean profile, highly energetic soccer player.  
  
"Well then, we have to go now! Youji-kun has Kasumi-chan waiting for him while Ken-kun has Akiko to pick up for a romantic dinner date. As for me..." the feminish, sweet shounen, dart-throwing, missing-memory youth blushed at the thought of his date tonight. Then, the certain boy-next-door looking, squeaky clean profile, highly energetic soccer player flagged a taxi down the road as the trio left.  
  
Well, the trio had certainly made one very important point about the lack of eligible ladies. The dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American had absolutely not much of a choice left. It was either Birman or Aya-chan. It was evident as to whom the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American called. He had neither the address nor telephone number of Birman.  
  
The ex coma princess, pigtails fan, pretty pink-eyed, unageable shoujo grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed out the liquid, slapping it onto her hair and washing it. A bubble bath always felt good especially in spring when all was nice and cool still. Today had been an enjoyable day for her especially at school. Throughout the entire time, she had watched her friends throwing presents and gifts to their likables. However, ex coma princess, pigtails fan, pretty pink-eyed, unageable shoujo had never ever given a box of chocolates or a gift to anyway guy in her entire life except for her Ran-niichan. Well, this didn't prevent some thick-skinned fellows in the school from asking her about their gifts. Love, that was what every teenage girl desired nowadays. However, ex coma princess, pigtails fan, pretty pink-eyed, unageable shoujo had not met that special person yet. She was going to take things slow for she believed that there was no rushing for love.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Aha! That should be Natsumi-san! Natsumi and her had arranged to go out shopping for some new clothes and accessories. It was not that ex coma princess, pigtails fan, pretty pink-eyed, unageable shoujo was a shopaholic but company was good, especially when there was no one else to accompany her. However, it just occurred to her that she was still bathing. Yet, the doorbell was ringing non-stop, begging her to come quickly to open the door. Well, it should not matter much since they were all female and that ex coma princess, pigtails fan, pretty pink-eyed, unageable shoujo was afraid of offending Natsumi. Hastily, she got out of the bath, wrapped herself in a pink towel and dashed out of the bathroom, to the door.  
  
The dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American fidgeted as he waited for the person to open the door. In his right hand was a bouquet of fresh flowers awaiting for the fair maiden and he was dressed in his best clothes. Well, to tell the truth the dignified businessman like, calmly collected, serious-secretary looking, spectacled American did not have much clothes so all he wore was his normal cream-coloured business suit. He definitely was not going to attempt anything the lanky, honey-coloured, noodle-haired, shades bearing, women-lover had highly suggested. He would have probably ended up looking like a stripper or those drug-hookers. After sometime when the door still had not been answered, he decided to give another try. As he was about to ring the bell again, the door suddenly swung open. There was the person he was supposed to meet, standing there dressed only in a pink towel.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the ex coma princess, pigtails fan, pretty pink-eyed, unageable shoujo screeched 


End file.
